The Teacher Support Meeting- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: At first, she had thought it had been a pathetic group for those weak enough to be hurt by Chloe. Turns out, it's actually a bit more complicated than that... and she wants to know why.


"I'm so glad that you finally decided to join us, Mme. Mendeleiev." M. Damocles greeted as the Science teacher walked into the Library. It was time for the monthly Teacher Support Meeting (Or T.S.M. As M. Damocles insisted). It had started ever since Chloe had been admitted into the school- a place for those who were weak if you asked her. However, recently it had become more of a popular thing for the Teachers to do and she hated being left out of the loop.

"You know how busy I am." The purple-haired teacher replied, holding her chin up. "You know I'm part-time."

"We are all aware of that." Mme. Bustier smiled kindly from the chair that she was sitting at. "Come on- you can sit by me for your first meeting!"

"I still don't understand why you guys decided to do this." Mme. Mendeleiev sat down strictly in the seat next to Mme. Bustier, her nose still stuck up in the air. "We do perfectly fine on our own- M. Evans and I are perfect examples of it."

"Maybe you do, but sometimes the rest of us just need to talk things out. Besides, this isn't just to get things off our chests- it's to make this school a better, and thus safer, place." M. Damocles looked around for anyone else who might be coming, but no one else was coming over. He closed the door and walked over to the circle of chairs. "Alright, everyone! Sit down please- we have a lot to discuss."

"Like how Chloe becoming a superhero is actually surprisingly making her better?" The ever-witty M. Salvador asked, and everyone laughed.

"I told you guys that she'd be good eventually!" Mme. Bustier claimed, her eyes practically alight with stars. "All you have to do is show her love and be patient."

"Some of us don't have time for that." Mme. Mendeleiev huffed, more so to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright, settle down." M. Damocles waved his hands as some more of the teachers sat down in the circle. Almost every single seat was filled, much to her surprise. "First, why don't we go over what we've done so far to help Adrien and Marinette out with their duties? Clarissa?"

"I made sure that my classroom was empty and unlocked when Adrien needed to go transform for last week's Akuma." Mme. Taylor admitted, the Choir Teacher's high-pitched voice soft and delicate. Mme. Mendeleiev stared at all of them in confusion.

"I started implementing Mme. Bustier's tactics in class." Another teacher (All Mme. Mendeleiev knew was that he was in charge of the Art department). "Aside from Reverser, not a single student has been Akumatised because of something that happened in class."

Mme. Bustier sighed almost dreamily from beside her, not helping Mme. Mendeleiev's confusion.

"I hast started implementing calmer activities for mine students at thoust school." M. D'Argencourt said, a hand resting on his fencing sabre. "To front and O're Wrought their fears and coils! It hast been Absolute and Judicious, and I Perpend Thee to Note and Inherit mine ideas!"

"Good, good!" M. Damocles praised. "Now, It's come to my attention that some of our windows are locked during the day. If we were to unlock them, or at least the ones that Marinette and Adrien are to most likely to go to, they'll be able to not only transform but exit the school in a much more efficient way that will get them to the Akuma fights faster. Furthermore-"

"What?!" Mme. Mendeleiev exclaimed, scandalized. "Why on Earth would you want Adrien and Marinette to get to the Akuma?!" All of the teachers turned at once to stare at her incredulously, and M. Damocles sighed.

"Because Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste are Ladybug and Chat Noir." He explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If you had actually come to these meetings, you would have already known this. Or at least, been here when we figured it out last month."

Closing her gaping mouth, Mme. Mendeleiev said no more.

"It's a great idea, M. Damocles." Mme. Bustier agreed, bringing them back to the topic at hand. "I've noticed that locking the windows have made them later to Akuma Attacks in class as well. I'd suggest the windows closest to the desk- that way the Teachers can still monitor and prevent students from messing with them." The other teachers murmured and nodded in agreement.

"Alright! And we've been sure to excuse their classes when there's been an Akuma attack, correct?" Everyone nodded, except for Mme. Mendeleiev, who shrank down in her seat. "And what about assignments?"

"I've been going as easy as possible on them without making it obvious that's something's wrong." M. Salvador sighed. "Sometimes you have to put your foot down even for the exceptions, otherwise the students will point out how unfair it is."

"That's okay- we understand." M. Damocles nodded. "Does anyone have some suggestions as to how we can help them pass class so that they can graduate on schedule?"

Mme. Mendeleiev furrowed her brows as no one spoke, even as an idea entered her mind.

"Very well." The owlish man sighed. "In that case-"

"Why not before school and lunch tutoring?" She asked. Several other teachers blinked at her in surprise. "They are not the only kids in this school that need it. And, knowing how busy they can be, I myself am willing to host a special Night Tutoring class. Perhaps then it would be easier to catch both of them up on what they've missed."

"Why, Mme. Mendeleiev, that's a splendid idea!" Mme. Bustier gushed from beside her. "I'd love to help you with that Night Tutor class!"

' _And I just signed myself up for torture, didn't I?'_ Mme. Mendeleiev thought sourly, slightly scooching away from the positive and peppy teacher. Several other teachers volunteered to help with the Lunch and Morning Tutoring classes, and M. Damocles clapped his hands.

"Splendid! Let's start these tutoring classes on Tuesday. That gives you five days to prepare for it and tell your students about it." M. Damocles looked over at Mme. Mendeleiev and Mme. Bustier. "Why don't you two pull Adrien and Marinette off to the side during class to talk to them about the Night Tutoring Class? If they're the only ones who come then it'll be easier to teach them because they'd be gone for the same lessons, correct?"

"Right!" Mme. Bustier chirped happily. She turned to look at Mme. Mendeleiev with a bright smile. "I can't wait to work with you!"

Mme. Mendeleiev forced a smile, but she was sure it looked a little more like a grimace.

"Now that that's settled, let's move on." M. Damocles cleared his throat. "How have you guys been preparing your students for the finals coming up next semester?"

A series of groans echoed throughout the room.


End file.
